


The King's Prize

by NessieFromSpace



Series: Kinktober 2019 [30]
Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Humiliation, M/M, Master/Slave, Naga king Hugo, Vaughn is his conquered slave, gagging
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 14:24:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21147197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NessieFromSpace/pseuds/NessieFromSpace
Summary: Hugo shows a neighboring kingdom just how powerful he is.





	The King's Prize

**Author's Note:**

> Artwork done by HyperionHugo on tumblr: https://hyperionhugo.tumblr.com !
> 
> https://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/post/190028651452/naga-king-hugo-inspired-by-a-monstoberkinktober

Hugo laughed long and loud at the general from a neighboring kingdom. His long tail wrapped around the throne chair and then around a man standing obediently to the side in almost see-through robes. The naga king could not believe what he was hearing, they were threatening him and his kingdom and it was entertaining.

“You think you can defeat me!?” He guffawed. “You think I care about your poor crumbling little kingdom!? Or your pitiful threats!?” He laughed loudly, his head falling back. “Do you know what happened to the last kingdom who threatened me?”

The general blinked.

The king smirked and snapped his fingers. Immediately the man standing in the naga king’s tail went over to him, kneeling by the throne and looking up at him patiently. Hugo took the man’s chin and turned it to look at the general. “Do you recognize this man? He’s Prince Vaughn from the Tarion Kingdom, he’s all that’s left, aren’t you?”

Vaughn’s half lidded eyes stared at the general. They were cold and distant, his voice robotic. “Yes, Master.”

Hugo chuckled and turned Vaughn’s face back to him. “We were once rivals and great enemies, now… He’ll do whatever I say, won’t you?”

A flush crept up Vaughn’s cheeks as he understood what was going to happen next. His eyes drug their way to his Master’s. “Yes, Master.”

His Master grinned proudly and then stood, facing Vaughn. “Rub your face against my crotch.”

Vaughn’s whole body burned. He wanted to scream and hide from anyone seeing him so used and abused and dispirited, but he didn’t. He only repeated, “Yes, Master,” And then scooted forward to press his face over the closed slit his Master’s cock resided in. He began to move his face up and down and side to side. He caught glimpses of the horrified look the general gave and felt the burn at his own demise sink in just a little more. There was no escape for him, not from this.

His Master’s hand gripped his hair and pushed his face further into his scaled waist, forcing Vaughn’s head this way and that around his crotch. The king laughed, loving the look on the general. “Come at me with all you’ve got! You are no threat to me! We will just kill every last one of you and take over your kingdom!” He still had Vaughn’s face pressed tightly against him, hips grinding against his cheeks and nose. He tilted his head back as the general watched. “Ooooh yeah! I’ll fucking throttle you like I’m about to do with this little slut I’ve conquered!”

The slit began to open and his Master’s cock poked his eyes and cheeks. Vaughn could hear the fast retreat of the general.

“Everyone out!” his Master yelled. The naga was getting harder and needed a private moment with his slave. He finally let go of Vaughn’s face and sat down in his throne. He sighed mightily. “You see what you do to me?” he asked Vaughn, who stayed where he was, quietly catching his breath, eyes pinned to the floor. His Master leaned forward. “It’s so fucking hot at how humiliated you get, just look at me, hard as a rock!”

Vaughn obediently turned his head to look at his Master’s cock. It was a paler color than his Master, dark blue with gold.

His Master snapped his fingers and pointed to the floor right in front of him. Vaughn shuffled over there and sucked his Master’s cock into his mouth, bobbing his head just the way his Master liked.

The naga king sighed, his tail wrapping around Vaughn. “That’s it!” He gripped Vaughn’s hair and pushed it down hard over his cock, laughing when the little prince choked loudly around his dick. He tugged Vaughn’s head up and then shoved it back down, hearing that beautiful gurgle as he choked once more. “I told you I would make you choke on this dick. And what a beautiful sound you make doing it.” He repeated it, faster this time, not giving his slave any time to recover. It sounded best like this.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: http://nessiefromspace.tumblr.com/  
My Borderlands/ fanart tumblr: https://nessiesspeakeasy.tumblr.com/  
My old Borderlands tumblr: http://nessiefromink.tumblr.com/


End file.
